Caminos Entrelazados
by Runo Cartwright
Summary: Seres parecidos unidos por el destino, errores sentenciados a aceptar lo que la vida les había preparado. Kido Tsubomi, abandonada por sus padres; Kano Shuuya, golpeado constantemente por su inestable madre. Un pacto que jamás podría ser quebrado, la amistad sincera de dos corazones exactamente iguales. /Cap 3: "Una promesa de niños".
1. Capítulo I

**Summary: **Seres parecidos unidos por el destino, errores sentenciados a aceptar lo que la vida les había preparado. Kido Tsubomi, abandonada por sus padres; Kano Shuuya, golpeado constantemente por su inestable madre. Un pacto que jamás podría ser quebrado, la amistad sincera de dos corazones exactamente iguales.

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project/Daze no me/nos pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

**N/A**: Quería aclarar que este fic no lo he escrito yo sola, pero no mencionaré con quién ya que ella no lo desea.

Sin más, los dejo leer.~

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

* * *

><p>Por fin ya la última ronda de golpes del día había acabado.<p>

Aquél pequeño y débil rubio que ni siquiera pasaba de los seis años de edad yacía en el piso; su cuerpo lleno de moretones y en ciertos lugares, sangre. Pero cosas como esas eran ya una continua rutina.

Su emocionalmente inestable madre osaba levantarle la mano cuantas veces pudiera en el día, al sentirse amenazada por la extraordinariamente parecida apariencia que su hijo y el desgraciado que años atrás la había abusado sexualmente compartían. No podía no castigar al maldito que arruinó su vida con un ser que no deseaba tener.

Echada de su casa por ser una "puta", sin dinero para continuar con sus estudios y viéndose cada vez más cerca del parto, aquella adolescente tendría que aprender a ser mujer y a amar al niño que no tenía la culpa de lo que le había ocurrido.

Pero ese maldito rostro, ese maldito cabello rubio y rizado... Eran tan iguales a los de ese abusador.

No le quedaba más que descargarse sobre su propio retoño para después pedirle unas sinceras disculpas y tratar de vendar sus heridas, lo que aquél niño aceptaba sin dudar; su madre era buena y él era el antagonista de esa historia con el simple hecho de haber nacido.

Pero esa vez, no hubo disculpas, no hubo quién curara todas esas profundas heridas. No las de su cuerpo, sino las de su corazón. Apreciaba cada vez que su madre le daba un pequeño abrazo o acariciaba sus mejillas; eso era lo que le hacía sentir como el héroe, aunque no lo fuera jamás.

Comenzó a sollozar, mientras se recostaba en el frío y gastado suelo del apartamento en el que ambos trataban de subsistir, buscando algún tipo de consuelo aunque sea por pena de parte de su progenitora; cosa que nunca llegó.

No pudo hacer más que salir de allí y correr, sin un rumbo definido, sin un objetivo a la vista. Sólo quería huir de aquella realidad para después volver a recibir cuantos golpes su madre deseara regalarle.

Fue de esa manera, que llegó a esa tenebrosa mansión que parecía estar completamente vacía y abandonaba; el ambiente nocturno hacía destacar mucho más las rupturas de la madera vieja que cubría su exterior.

Sin dudarlo mucho, se adentró en aquél lugar sin temor a lo que pudiera esperarle adentro. Gracias al cielo, lo primero que encontró fue un sepulcral silencio, algo que lo hacía sentir cómodo y superior; no tendría que lidiar con ninguna otra cosa más que con sus pensamientos.

Pero fue entonces cuando escuchó un fuerte sonido, como el de una puerta cerrándose, lo que lo hizo espantarse y cubrirse con sus pequeñas manitas, tratando de hacerse inocentemente el "invisible".

La verdad, esa casa sí daba un poco de miedo.

**ஐ**

Abandonada por su propia familia al ser un parásito indeseado que solo se aprovechaba de su dinero, el día de la mudanza se habían encargado de drogarla para dejarla dormida, despertando sola en lo que era en la cocina junto a una manta y un poco de comida que le duraría una semana. No había lugar donde pudiera ir, o donde pudiera buscar a su familia; solo le quedaba quedarse esperando una muerte inminente que llegaría luego de que la poca comida que le habían dejado se le acabara.

Comió poco a poco, tratando de que su comida le durara lo más que pudiera; pero a la segunda semana todo empezó a ponerse putrefacto de tal forma que ya llevaba casi tres días sin comer, sintiendo como aquello comenzaba a afectarle.

Dormía más, los mareos la atacaban constantemente, el dolor de estómago era insoportable… sabía que pronto su muerte llegaría, y de tanto que había llorado ya ninguna lágrima más resbalaba por su rostro, ya se había resignado a que la muerte la abrazaría tarde o temprano.

Entonces ocurrió.

Un extraño ingresó en aquella mansión abandonada, instalándose en la misma; ni siquiera llegó a ver quién era ya que rápidamente fue a esconderse en una de las habitaciones, haciendo un gran ruido al cerrar la puerta —que ella no había deseado— lo que claramente le había delatado.

Entonces durante unos segundos todo fue silencio, pero luego se empezaron a escuchar pequeños pasos… puertas abriéndose, la voz de alguien que con temor preguntaba si alguien estaba allí; sintió como los pasos se acercaban y con más desesperación intentó ocultarse en una esquina de aquella habitación tras sus débiles piernas, algo que prácticamente sería imposible.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y como algunos destellos de luz entraban al lugar, razón por la que tembló y se abrazó más fuerte a ella misma, intentando protegerse de aquella persona.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —la voz del rubio titubeaba por el temible ambiente de la mansión. Se talló cuidadosamente los ojos tratando de hacer su vista más clara en toda la oscuridad que allí reinaba, pero lo que se encontró allí no se lo esperó nunca.

En una de las esquinitas de lo que parecía ser una sala, una figura trataba de ocultarse de él, abrazándose a ella misma para intentar protegerse de la amenaza que él suponía.

Era en todo sentido como aquellas figuras misteriosas que aparecían en las películas de terror.

La pequeña se estremeció al sentir se observada, razón por la cual se había abrazado más a sí misma en un intento de calmar los temblores que agredían su pequeño cuerpecito, tratando de ocultarse de la mirada de la persona que estaba invadiendo su antiguo hogar.

—V-Vete por favor, n-no tengo nada para darte. —dijo apenas audible, tratando de hacer que esa persona se fuera de ese lugar sin hacerle nada—. N-No me hagas daño, por favor —imploró, sintiendo como su pequeña voz comenzaba a quebrarse por el temor de que le hicieran daño.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza sin entender, ¿Entonces ella no era un fantasma que estaba tratando de atormentarlo? Haciendo caso omiso a la petición de aquella niña, se acercó hacia ella mientras trataba de poder verla más claramente.

Podía apreciar su cabello verde oscuro, muy sucio y con sobresalientes restos de tierra, su piel pálida y su cuerpecito que parecía que podía romperse en cualquier momento. Se veía demasiado débil y además, parecía como si no hubiese comido en un tiempo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó agachándose para poder escucharla mejor.

La de cabellos verdes se movió tratando de alejarse de él en un desesperado intento de no ser lastimada, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba… él le había preguntado por cómo se encontraba; levantó su cabeza para observar a ese chico, dejando expuestos sus ojos oscuros que ante tanta tristeza habían perdido su brillo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba junto a un niño de su edad, rubio de dorados ojos felinos, alguien que se veía adorable… de no ser por aquellas heridas que adornaban su rostro.

Tragó saliva, insegura de hablar con él.

—S-Sí. —respondió, sin dejar de abrazar sus piernas.

—¿Acaso no tienes hambre? —le preguntó mirando su vientre falto de alimento con algo de pena. No se imaginaba por todas las cosas que había pasado esa niña para estar en ese estado... Aunque seguramente ella pensaba lo mismo de él.

La pequeña parpadeó al escucharlo, notando como él miraba su cuerpo que rogaba por algo de comida; quiso negarse, pero su apetito era tanto que no pudo.

—U-Un poco. —respondió, desviando su mirada para no ver al niño que estaba a un lado de ella.

El rubio le sonrió aunque ésta no quisiera mirarlo, se dio la autorización de tomar la mano de la chica —la cual estaba pegajosa y sucia— para llevarla a su casa y buscar algo de alimento para su estómago.

—Ven conmigo. —dijo con una voz inocente, preocupándose poco de conocer a la peliverde hace tan solo unos minutos atrás. Después de todo, su madre nunca le enseñó que no debía hablar con los extraños.

La niña, sorprendida y asustada por ser tomada de esa forma, siguió con pasos torpes al chico que la había tomado de la mano sin entender a donde era que terminaría todo eso; se preguntó cuál era su nombre, y porque la ayudaba de tal manera sin siquiera conocerle.

—¿Quién eres? ¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó con temor, aún sin detener aquellos pasos apresurados que daba para seguir su ritmo.

—Perdón. —se disculpó por no presentarse antes que nada—. Mi nombre es Kano Shuuya y te llevo hasta mi hogar.

La pequeña le miró, ¿Cómo era que un niño que apenas conocía estaba llevándola hasta su hogar? ¿Estaría bien seguirle? No sabía si era peligroso o algo parecido… pero, algo le decía que podía confiar en él.

—T-Tsubomi. —respondió, sin decir su apellido.

Le sonrió dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo; una de las pocas cosas que su madre le había enseñado.

—Mucho gusto, Tsubomi. –dijo continuando con su andar hasta la salida del lugar.

La pequeña se sonrojó abruptamente al sentir su mejilla ser besada tan cariñosamente, una muestra de cariño que nunca había recibido en su vida; aunque aquello no había sido más que un saludo de presentación.

—¿E-Estará bien que vaya a tu casa, Shuuya? —preguntó, apenas en un hilo de voz.

—Claro. —asintió abriendo la puerta, recibiendo la luz que la luna producía de lleno en el rostro, algo que llegó a molestarle por haberse acostumbrado a la oscuridad de la tenebrosa mansión. Miró hacia los lados, comprobando si había alguna persona en ese lugar: estaba completamente solitario por lo que no sería difícil escapar—. Sígueme. —sonrió para darle tranquilidad comenzando a correr a través de la extensa calle.

La de cabellos verdes asintió, siguiendo los pasos de aquel niño que estaba llevándosela; miró a los alrededores a medida que avanzaban notando que ese niño vivía en la parte de los barrios bajos, aquella a la que su familia nunca le había permitido ir…

… Cómo si la dejaran salir tanto en primer lugar.

Su mano se agarró fuertemente a la de él, temerosa de lo que pudiera ocurrirle si se soltaba.

El rubio notó como la chica apretaba su mano y la miró, con una expresión confundida por el miedo que suponía ella tener. ¿Qué había de malo con ese lugar? Sabía que no estaba demasiado limpio o que las personas que allí vivían no eran muy amigables, pero tampoco suponía ningún peligro para los demás.

No entendía por qué la mayoría evitaba su barrio.

—¿Qué pasa? Ya estamos llegando.

—N-No es nada, solo que… mis padres decían que este lugar es peligroso —respondió la pequeña, bajando su mirada para evitar el contacto visual con las personas de alrededor; él parecía ser una persona amable, pero aun así le costaba confiar así como así.

Más ahora que había sido abandonada por su propia familia y dejada a la deriva.

—¿Realmente crees que estará bien ayudarme? —preguntó, no quería aprovecharse de la amabilidad de ese niño que acababa de conocer.

La miró sin entender nuevamente, ¿Por qué debía ser algo malo ayudar a alguien que estaba en peligro? Además, la niña podría dormir en su habitación y como su madre se la pasaba trabajando todo el día y gran parte de la noche seguramente no la notaría.

—Claro. —sonrió, deteniendo sus pasos al frente de su casa, que por fuera se veía muy mal cuidada. Corrió hasta la parte trasera de su hogar, en donde con cuidado le mostró a la peliverde un pequeño agujero que daba hasta el interior, en el cual fácilmente ambos podrían entrar—. Yo iré primero y tú entrarás después, ¿Bien? —le explicó metiendo con cuidado su cuerpecito en el interior, siendo rasguñado por una de las tablas rotas, pero entre todo los golpes que tenía eso era cosa que pasaba desapercibida.

La pequeña peliverde se quedó observando el lugar, uno que parecía no estar en buen estado pero no iba a quejarse por ello; ese niño la estaba ayudando y estaba más que agradecida con eso, así que solo se quedó esperando fuera para que él le indicara cuando entrar.

Cuando escuchó su llamado entró por ese pequeño espacio en el que pudo pasar fácilmente, solo dañando un poco aquel camisón que estaba usando; rápidamente su mirada observó el lugar con curiosidad, también era un desastre pero no quería pensar mucho en eso.

—¿Vives solo, Shuuya? —le preguntó suavemente, caminando con cuidado hasta quedar a su lado; se preguntaba por cuánto tiempo ella podría quedarse en el hogar de él, no quería ser alguien que le causara molestias solo porque él sintió pena por ella.

No quería seguir siendo un parásito, tal y como sus padres la habían condenado a ser.

—Nop —exclamó feliz de que la niña ya hubiera perdido por lo menos algo de la timidez que tenía hacia su persona—. Vivo con mi madre pero se la pasa trabajando todo el día, así que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. —le comunicó satisfecho, cuando recordó lo hambrienta que estaba aquella oji-negra—. ¡Oh, es cierto! ¿Tienes hambre, verdad? Ven, te daré de comer.

Tomó su mano para llevarla hasta la cocina, la cual estaba un poco más limpia solo por el hecho de ser allí donde tenía que preparar su alimento

—Mmm... Creo que solamente tengo mi sopa instantánea... —dijo mientras la sacaba del refrigerador —que era fácilmente dos veces más alto que él—, y la metía en un microondas blanco—. Puedo dártela si quieres.

Era pequeña pero no era tonta; se dio cuenta enseguida que esa sopa era lo único que él tenía para comer… y no iba a dejarlo sin alimentarse, razón por la cual se negó rotundamente; podía estar sin comer un poco más, con solo darse un buen baño y dormir un poco sería suficiente.

—Es lo único que tienes para comer, no quiero aprovecharme. —fue lo que dijo, agradecida de la importancia que él le estaba dando a pesas de apenas conocerse, una importancia que ni siquiera sus padres le habían mostrado—. C-Con darme una ducha y poder dormir será más que suficiente, l-luego puedo regresar a la mansión hasta que alguien quiera comprarla y me lleve hasta un lugar donde puedan hacerse cargo de mi… —añadió, sonriéndole suavemente para demostrarle que estaba bien.

El rubio hizo un gesto de que no importaba y sacó la sopa del microondas, extendiéndosela junto con una pequeña cuchara.

—Tienes que comer. —le dijo con una sonrisa acercándose lentamente hasta el oído de la pequeña, como si fuera a contarle un secreto—. Además, tengo una barrita de chocolate entera en mi escondite, puedo comerme una mitad y tú la otra más tarde.

La pequeña se le quedó mirando, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la amabilidad que demostraba el chico; bajo su mirada con algo de pena, pensando durante unos segundos en una solución a todo eso...

—¡Entonces comamos mitad y mitad de la sopa! Así tu tampoco te quedas sin comer. —levantó su rostro mirándolo con determinación, esperando que él aceptara aquella propuesta si no… simplemente pensaba no comer.

Bufó algo decepcionado, de verdad necesitaba que aquella niña comiera... Pero sabía que no podría convencerla de esa manera, así que aceptó con algo de desgano, sacando otra cucharita de uno de los cajones.

Cuando ya ambos se encontraban alimentándose, se preguntó si era conveniente resolver sus dudas acerca de ella en ese momento.

—Y... —dijo con comida en su boca—. ¿Por qué estabas allí solita?

La pequeña peliverde se sorprendió al escuchar su pregunta por lo cual tragó un poco de la comida que estaba dentro de su boca para poder hablar sobre eso.

—Hm… mi familia se mudó hacia otro lugar, y como era un estorbo me dejaron abandonada… —bajo su mirada con algo de tristeza, tratando de no ponerse a llorar frente a ese niño—. Me dieron algo para dormir y cuando desperté, no estaban. Solo era yo, una manta, mi pijama y un poco de comida…

La miró un poco triste, la verdad la situación de ella era ligeramente parecida a la suya. La única diferencia es que su madre no había planeado abandonarlo aún.

—Ohh... Bueno, ya no pasará más eso. Puedes sentirte como en casa, desde hoy vivirás conmigo. —le dijo tratando de hacerla feliz con ello, su inocente comunicado no sería rechazado después de todo.

Al escucharlo se le quedó mirando, apenas se conocían y ya la estaba invitando a vivir en su hogar, aun cuando él a duras penas tenía comida para alimentarse; negó con la cabeza, no quería aprovecharse de su amabilidad, no quería ser un parásito.

—N-No, tienes mucho en que pensar como para mantener a un parásito como yo —dijo rápidamente, esperando no lastimar al niño de cabellos rubios.

—¿Parásito? ¿Pero cómo una niña tan linda puede ser un parásito? —le preguntó ladeando su cabeza inocentemente, sin poder entender porqué ella se trataba a sí misma de esa manera... Bueno, de todas maneras él no era la mejor persona para decir eso—. Lo siento pero ya está decidido, vivirás conmigo Tsubomi~

¿Qué demonios pasaba con ese niño? Ni siquiera tenía para comer, ¿Por qué era tan amable? ¿Por qué trataba de darle incluso lo que no tenía?

—P-Pero ni siquiera tienes para comer tú mismo, ¿Por qué debería de quitarte lo que te pertenece? N-No quiero eso —dijo, sintiendo como su voz comenzaba a quebrarse sin saber cómo reaccionar ante todo ello.

El rubio volvió a sonreírle, dándole la seguridad de que eso era algo que no le interesaba en lo absoluto.

—De alguna manera conseguiré comida para los dos. —dijo terminando de tomar su sopa.

—¿Por qué estas siendo tan amable conmigo? Apenas nos conocemos —fue lo que le dijo, mirándolo fijamente; toda aquella idea le gustaba, ¿Pero de verdad estaría bien aquello? ¿Estaría bien quedarse a vivir con él?

—Porque mi mamá me dijo que siempre debía ser bueno con los demás, sin importar de quién se tratase. —sonrió mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo, aquellos que extrañaba sentir por parte de su madre.

Un cálido sentimiento inundó su pecho y llegó hasta sus ojos que terminaron por humedecerse ante la emoción; correspondió aquél abrazo mientras hundía su rostro en su hombro, aferrando sus pequeñas manos a la ropa de su espalda.

Y allí se quedó llorando en silencio, conmovida por la generosidad de aquel pequeño.

El niño, al sentir como pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por su camisa, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, pero no dudó en acariciar los sucios cabellos de la chica para poder reconfortarla. Le dio una sonrisa, para que pudiera sentirse mejor, no quería que de sus hermosos ojos salieran más lágrimas.

—Por favor, no llores, Tsubomi.

La de cabellos verdosos asintió, separándose un poco de él para secar sus lágrimas; lo observó y le sonrió dulcemente, demostrando lo agradecida que él se encontraba en ese momento.

—Muchas gracias, Shuuya. —le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo aquél sentimiento que todos conocían como felicidad—. De verdad… muchas gracias.

Desde entonces, pasaron algunas cuantas horas; horas donde ellos se quedaron hablando y ella escucho atentamente las historias que el chico rubio le contaba acerca de sus aventuras, de los lugares que había visitado, de su madre… no podía creer que más allá del hogar donde siempre estuvo encerrada existiera un mundo tan maravilloso.

Pero le dolía tanto no poder aportar nada, de ser tan inexperta en el mundo exterior.

Y fue entonces que escuchó la puerta abrirse, por lo que supuso que la madre del chico había llegado; lo que no se espero fue que, al verla entrar en la cocina el ambiente del lugar cambió completamente.

Aquella mujer de fácilmente unos 30 y tantos años miró a su hijo, a la niña que estaba sentada frente a él y nuevamente a su retoño, sin comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí.

Su poco cuidado cabello rubio y rizado se mecía con el viento que entraba gracias a la ventana abierta; el silencio reinaba en la habitación y parecía ser que ninguno de los dos niños se atrevía a decir una palabra: se suponía que ese no era el plan.

—Shuuya, ¿Quién es esta niña?

* * *

><p><strong>r<strong>υno carтwrιgн**т**.


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: **Kagerou Project/Daze no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

**N/A:** Bueno, solamente quería "informar" de que a causa de problemas personales el tiempo que dispongo para actualizar es relativamente poco... Sólo eso.

¡Disfruten~!

**!EDIT!**: Perdonen, cometí un error y olvidé poner el último trozo del capítulo en el archivo, ya está arreglado.

* * *

><p>Capítulo II<p>

* * *

><p>El rubio la miró con algo de miedo, ¿Y si se le ocurría golpearlo en frente de su amiga? ¿Qué pensaría entonces ella de su maravillosa madre? Probablemente lo mismo que los vecinos pensaban, algo que tanto daño le hacía a su perfecta progenitora; opinaban sin saber que la culpa era totalmente de él.<p>

—Es... Una amiga. —le dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

Ella, mientras tanto, no podía comprender que era lo que estaba pasando, porqué repentinamente el ambiente se había vuelto tan frío si la madre de él era "maravillosa", "cálida" y muchísimas cosas más que su nuevo amigo le había contado; volteó a ver al niño de cabellos rubios, notando el miedo en su mirada y luego miró a la madre del mismo, notando un extraño sentimiento en sus ojos, uno que demostraba cualquier cosa menos amor hacia ese pequeño tan amable que sin dudar la había salvado de una lenta y horrible muerte por desnutrición.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del peligro que estaba corriendo ese niño.

Con su mano buscó la de él para tomársela suavemente, acariciándole su dorso un poco en un intento de hacer que se sintiera seguro; miró fijamente a esa mujer sin decirle siquiera mi nombre, sabiendo que su presencia era un problema para ella y para el niño que podía sentir temblar a través del pequeño agarre con su mano.

No debió aceptar quedarse, de todos modos estaba causándole problemas a ese pequeño.

—¿Y por qué ella está aquí? —preguntó aquella mujer de manera despectiva, cosa que podría verse a ojos de otra persona realmente ofensivo.

El de ojos ámbares volvió a bajar su cabeza, jugando con los dedos de la niña a su lado para tratar de hacerse el indiferente ante esa pregunta; sabía que si le decía la verdad ella comenzaría a golpearlo sin piedad alguna.

—Respóndeme, Shuuya. —levantó la voz su madre, tratando de intimidarlo para que le dijera qué estaba sucediendo.

—Estaba sola y...No tenía comida... Pensé que podría quedarse con nosotros —movió ligeramente sus piernecitas inocentemente—...¿Puede?

—P-Puedo regresar a mi hogar si estoy molestando, señora —dijo la peliverde, atreviéndose a hablar sin imaginar que aquello podría meter en más problemas al pequeño a su lado—, lamento que mi presencia sea una molestia, realmente no quería molestar a nadie. —añadió, bajando un poco su cabecita pero sin soltar la mano del pequeño a su lado.

Estaba segura que si se iba, él iba a sufrir más de lo que pudiera imaginar, esa mujer le haría cosas al pequeño que su inocente mente no podría siquiera imaginar; fue por esa razón que no se movió de su lado, que no soltó aquella pequeña mano que temblaba por el temor que comenzaba a invadir su infantil cuerpo.

La mujer volvió a mirar a su pequeño, castigándolo con la mirada por haber hecho eso, sabía que apenas podía pagar el apartamento en que ambos estaban condenados a vivir y éste traía descaradamente a otra persona, simplemente inaceptable.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan insolente, Shuuya? —le preguntó acercándose lentamente hasta donde ambos estaban parados; el pequeño retrocedió un poco—. ¿Ni siquiera me avisas si habrá visitas, eh? —el tono de voz que ella estaba utilizando parecía volverse lentamente desquiciado, tanto así que una ladina sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

En un acto de rapidez extraordinaria, aquella mujer separó a su retoño del agarre que oponía la peliverde para comenzar a golpearlo: en el rostro, en su débil abdomen, en sus piernecitas.

Incluso, uno de los golpes tuvo tal potencia que llegó a hacer escupir sangre al pequeño rubio.

Pero éste no se resistía a aquellas agresiones, como si aceptara su culpabilidad.

Y, la inocente chica, no podía creer la escena que se había desarrollado frente a sus ojos, donde aquel pequeño niño sufría las agresiones de su madre sin que este se quejara, lo agredía sin importar lo mucho que lo estuviera lastimando, sin mostrar una pizca de piedad ante el pequeño que se dejaba golpear de aquella forma tan salvaje.

Y todo por su culpa.

Por su maldita y estúpida culpa.

Si tan solo se hubiera negado, si en el momento en que él la invito a su casa le hubiera dicho que no y se hubiera quedado abandonada en aquel lugar… eso no pasaría, él no tendría por qué estar sufriendo de esa forma.

Pero, lamentarse no iba a servir de nada; tenía que actuar.

No supo de donde saco la fuerza suficiente para empujar el cuerpo adulto de aquella mujer y provocar que esta soltara al pequeño que agredía sin piedad; niño al que ella se acercó rápidamente, notando los temblores de su cuerpo por todo aquello que ocurría y al cual abrazó contra ella, sin importar si su ropa se manchaba, para protegerlo de cualquier otro golpe que pudieran darle.

—¡Déjelo en paz! —Exclamó—. ¡Él no se merece estos tratos!

La mujer despertó de su sueño, dándose cuenta de lo que le había vuelto a hacer su pequeño. Intentó acercarse para disculparse, pero al ver la forma en que la niña trataba de protegerlo desistió, alejándose lentamente de ambos como si estuviera asustada de ellos.

Pero no, estaba asustada de lo que con sus propias manos había hecho.

—Puede quedarse —susurró saliendo abruptamente de la habitación. Volvió a escucharse otro ruido de puerta cerrándose, por lo que el rubio imaginó que también había abandonado su hogar.

La pequeña vio las reacciones de la madre de aquel chico, sin comprender porque había reaccionado de aquella manera luego de haber agredido de tal forma al pequeño rubio que con sus pequeños bracitos trató de proteger; bajo su mirada para verlo, acariciando sus cabellos dorados con suavidad en un intento de calmar todo su dolor.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu mamá reaccionará de esa forma?... —preguntó con algo de pena, todo aquello era su culpa.

El de ojos ámbares le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla; acarició su mejilla suavemente, dándole las gracias por protegerlo.

—Porque me lo merezco. —le dijo esperando que ella no se enojara.

—No, no te lo mereces. —fue lo que dijo con una gran pena, limpiando la sangre de él que bajaba por la parte inferior de sus labios—. Eres una persona con un gran corazón, Shuuya, no te mereces todo ese sufrimiento.

—A pesar de tener un gran corazón, sigo siendo un error. —susurró más para sí que para ella, mientras suspiraba e intentaba levantarse: cosa que no pudo lograr gracias al dolor que sentía en sus piernas.

— … No creo que seas un error —respondió, poniéndose de pie para ayudar a su amigo a hacer lo mismo; hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que ambos se parecían entre sí.

Ambos eran errores. Ambos eran indeseados por sus familias.

Trago saliva ante eso, ¿Era mera coincidencia el hecho de que se hubiera conocido?

—¿Dónde hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios? Te ayudaré con tus heridas.

Apuntó al baño que se encontraba al frente de donde estaban, allí estaría todo lo que necesitaba para ayudarle.

—Gracias.

La pequeña asintió, caminando hacia el baño donde ingresó y sentó al pequeño sobre la taza del váter a la vez que buscaba el botiquín; no tardó mucho en encontrarlo por lo cual se acercó al pequeño, sacando algunas vendas de aquella cajita con las que empezó su trabajo de curar sus heridas.

—Lo siento, no quería que vieras todo eso. —se disculpó mientras veía como ella lo vendaba, le daba algo de vergüenza haber sido golpeado de esa manera por su progenitora, peor que tuvieran que detenerla.

—Fue mi culpa por haber venido, tú no tienes que disculparte. —respondió, limpiando suavemente la sangre que él tenía en su labio—. No debí haber venido en primer lugar, no puedo quedarme aquí si tu madre no lo desea.

—¡Pero ella dijo que sí podías quedarte! —exclamó haciendo berrinche. La seriedad que hace unos momentos tenía había desaparecido completamente—. ¡Además no tienes un lugar donde quedarte!

—¡Lo dijo, pero te golpeó antes por mi culpa! ¿¡Qué pasa si llega a hacerlo de nuevo!? —las mejillas de la menor se inflaron ante la terquedad del rubio, sabía que no tenía a dónde ir pero no quería arriesgar la salud del rubio.

—¿Crees que el que tu vinieras cambia algo? Lleva golpeándome de esa manera desde que tengo dos años, ¡Quédate! —le confesó por accidente, en un desesperado intento para que ella se quedara.

Se quedó atónita al escuchar sus palabras, ¿Él tenía que pasar eso constantemente? Y aun así, él había pensado en ayudarla…

Infló sus mejillas, no le quedaba otra opción.

—Si vuelve a pasar lo mismo por mi culpa, ¡Me iré!

—¡No, no te irás! ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo! —exclamó abrazándola posesivamente, sin dejarle posibilidades para escapar—. ¡Quiero que seas mi amiga para siempre!

Al ver sus acciones le miró con su ceño fruncido, y olvidando los modales que "una señorita debería tener", decidió soltar aquellas palabras.

—Eres un idiota. —Le dijo, respirando profundamente para luego suspirar—. Está bien… seré tu amiga por siempre… ¡Pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados si tu mamá te hace algo de nuevo!

—¡Gracias~! —gritó abrazándola más fuerte mientras se frotaba cariñosamente contra le mejilla de la peliverde—. ¡Te quiero, Tsubomi!

La menor se avergonzó al sentir las mejillas del chico contra ella por lo que gruñó un poco; no estaba tan acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto.

—Yo también…

Después de aquello ambos niños fueron hasta la habitación del rubio, la cual los dos deberían compartir de ahora en adelante. El chico le prestó una de sus camisas a la pequeña para que pudiera dormir más cómodamente y además pudiera quitarse ese feo pijama roto que llevaba.

Así, éste esperó en la sala a que ella terminara de bañarse y vestirse para que pudieran dormir.

* * *

><p><strong>r<strong>υno carтwrιgн**т**.


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer:** Kagerou Project/Daze no nos pertenece, es propiedad de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P).

**N/A**: Sabemos que no tenemos perdón de Dios por tardarnos tanto...Pero en realidad, todo fue culpa mía (de Runo): el capítulo estaba hecho, pero era yo la que no quería darse el tiempo de editarlo; ¡las amenazas de muerte van a mi inbox!

Sin más que decir, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

><p>Capítulo III<p>

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertarse fue el niño, quién con cuidado salió de su cama para poder ir a prepararle el desayuno a su amiga.<p>

Miró la habitación de su madre, no había ningún rastro de ella por lo que pensó que ya se había ido a trabajar; continuó con su caminar, sin prestarle tanta atención a aquél extraño detalle. Su madre solía estar aunque sea unos momentos con él por la mañana.

La de cabellos verdes no se despertó hasta un rato después cuando sintió la falta de un cuerpecito a un lado de ella; abrió sus ojos los cuales frotó con suavidad para despertarse bien y notar que el niño que la había llevado hasta su hogar no se encontraba ahí…pero un delicioso olor dulce llegaba hasta su nariz por lo que se levantó, siguiendo aquella fragancia lentamente.

Llegó hasta la cocina y ahí se encontró con el rubio que estaba parado sobre un banquito, preparando un poco de leche con chocolate y unas galletas; rió suavemente por la ternura que le causaba verlo ahí, parado en aquel pequeño asiento para poder llegar a la mesita donde preparaba el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Shuuya. —saludó la peliverde que se acercó, tratando de hacerse un poco de espacio en el banquito y subir, de modo que pudiera quedar casi a la altura de él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

El rubio la miró y le sonrió como saludo.

—¡Preparo el desayuno! —exclamó con felicidad, apuntando con su mano a una de las sillas que allí se encontraban para que pudiera sentarse—. Está casi listo, así que espérame un poco.

—Moo… ¡Pero yo quería ayudar! —se quejó, inflando sus mejillas cuando el rubio, divertido, empujó su pequeño cuerpo con ayuda de su cadera haciendo que ella se bajara del banquito. Gruñó y fue hasta la silla donde se sentó con sus frágiles brazos cruzados.

—Perdón, pero es que estabas profundamente dormida y te veías tan linda... Que no quise despertarte~ —confesó continuando con su trabajo. Cuando ya hubo terminado le sirvió las galletas y la leche, expectante por la opinión de la chica.

Mientras que ella, cuando tuvo la comida enfrente, no dudo en probarla, sonrojándose notablemente ante el maravilloso sabor que las mismas tenían; sonrió mientras seguía comiendo aquellas galletas.

—¡Están deliciosas! —dijo alegremente, sin dejar de comer aquel dulce que él había preparado; en ese momento ella pensó que le encantaría cocinar así de rico.

Éste también se sentó, sonrojándose levemente por el cumplido que la chica acababa de darle.

Sacó una de las galletas del plato y comenzó a comérsela, lentamente, para poder disfrutarla. Le agradaba lo mucho que había mejorado cocinando dulces como esos.

—Gracias. —susurró mientras continuaba alimentándose.

La pequeña sonrió, bebiendo un poco de la leche que le había servido y tratando de no comer tan rápidamente; aun estaba tan hambrienta por llevar tanto tiempo sin ingerir alimento alguno que sin darse cuenta comía descontroladamente.

—Nee, Shuuya —le llamó, quitando la taza de sus labios sin darse cuenta del bigote de leche que le había quedado—. ¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

El rubio rió ante lo graciosa que se veía la peliverde con ese bigote, pero no dudó un segundo en quitárselo cuidadosamente con uno de sus dedos.

—Aprendí solo, ya que mi mamá está todo el día trabajando es lo único que podía hacer para desayunar. —sonrió.

—Oh, ya veo… ¡Pues te quedan deliciosas! No había probado galletas así de ricas en mi vida. —sonrió inocentemente, avergonzándose por como limpió el bigote de leche que se le había formado encima de sus labios—. ¿Qué haremos hoy? —preguntó dulcemente.

—Uhm... No lo sé. —se quedó pensando un momento en qué podrían tramar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea que hizo que sus hermosos ojitos brillaran con inocencia—, tengo unas monedas guardadas...Quizás...¡Podemos ir a comer un helado y después ir al parque!

La pequeña sonrió al escuchar aquello, asintiendo alegremente ante sus palabras; entonces miró la ropa que estaba usando, una que claramente le quedaba grande y no ocultaba la ropa interior que él le había prestado para que usara.

—¿Con esta ropa? —preguntó inocentemente, sin intenciones de ofenderlo.

La mirada alegre del rubio cambió a una triste ante ese detalle que había olvidado por completo.

—Pero... —trató de decir algo mas no se le ocurría nada; bajó la cabeza decepcionado—. De verdad quería salir contigo a comer helados...

Lo miró decepcionarse y sintió algo de pena, pero al final sonrió, colocando sus manos en la mejilla de él para hacerle levantar su cara.

—¡Entonces préstame unos pantalones y vamos! —le estiró sus mejillas para quitar de su rostro aquella mirada triste y decepcionada.

El chico, divirtiéndose con las acciones de la peliverde, recobrando su buen humor típico de él.

—Qué tal... —susurró acercándose a su oído—, ¡Si usas una de las faldas de mi madre como vestido!

Al escuchar sus palabras parpadeó, pero sonrió de manera cómplice; solo sería una pequeña travesura, suponía que no llegaría a más.

—Pero nos regresamos antes de que tu madre llegue y se dé cuenta, ¿Está bien?

El chico sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Tomó la mano de la chica para llevársela hasta la habitación de su madre y de ahí comenzar a sacar la poca ropa que ella tenía; aún así ésta bastaba para llenar el único y estrecho cajón que poseía.

—¿Cuál prefieres? —le preguntó mostrándole dos faldas, una de color negro y otra blanca.

—La blanca. —fue lo que dijo la pequeña mientras tomaba entre sus manos la falda de dicho color, revisando como era que podría colocárselo encima; era raro tener que usar la falda de aquella mujer que lo golpeaba… pero él estaba tan ilusionado con salir que no dijo nada al respecto.

—¡Está bien, seguramente te verás bonita con ella! —exclamó inocentemente, abandonando la habitación para que la peliverde pudiera cambiarse tranquilamente.

La pequeña le sonrió antes de que él se fuera y sin dudar se quedó dentro para vestirse; salió un rato después cuando estuvo cambiada, tomando la mano del pequeño rubio para indicarle que estaba lista.

—Lista para irnos. — sonrió.

—Nos vamos a divertir mucho, ¿verdad? —le preguntó tomándole la mano mientras le sonreía. A pesar de conocerla hace tan solo un día, sentía como si realmente se conocieran de toda la vida.

—¡Claro que lo haremos! —exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que enredaba sus dedos en los del niño rubio—. Es la primera vez que salgo con alguien afuera, si te soy sincera… —rió suavemente.

—En ese caso, ¡Será la mejor y más especial de todas! —comenzó a correr, arrastrándola en el camino hasta la entrada de su hogar. Salió del lugar y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sacando de bajo el tapete que suponía decir "Bienvenidos" —pero que se encontraba con las letras gastadas— una pequeña llave con la cual cerró la puerta.

—¡Vamos! —exclamó entusiasmado, llevándosela hasta la tienda de helados que se encontraba cerca de su hogar.

En el camino, ambos niños se la pasaron conversando acerca de su pasado: su familia, sus vivencias, los lugares que habían conocido y sus sueños para el futuro. Bromeaban entre sí por lo poco usuales que eran sus anhelos, pero ambos se juraron que tratarían de cumplirlos con la ayuda del otro.

Después de todo... Eran mejores amigos por siempre, un pacto inquebrantable; una promesa de niños.

En cuanto ya hubieron llegado hasta la heladería, el rubio sacó las monedas que con tanto esfuerzo había ahorrado, pidiéndole al vendedor dos helados: uno de chocolate y el otro de vainilla.

—Lo siento, muchachito, pero con eso solamente te alcanza para uno. —le comunicó el vendedor con una fingida tristeza, probablemente para hacer que el niño buscara más dinero con qué pagarle.

—Oh... —susurró bajando la cabeza con vergüenza. No podía comprar unos simples helados para él y su amiga—. Bueno... Entonces deme uno de chocolate.

Miró a la chica disculpándose con la mirada y cuando el vendedor le entregó su helado, el de ojos ámbares no dudó un segundo en otorgarle su dulce a la niña.

—Perdón. —susurró.

La pequeña estaba más que feliz con su único amigo, el primero que había llegado a su vida; era al único que le había contado su sueño de ser una gran cocinera en el futuro y tener una familia a la que amar a toda costa, el único con el que había podido salir sin preocuparse por lo que los demás pensaran.

Fue así que terminó sentada en un banquito, mirando con expectación al rubio que estaba comprando un helado… entonces notó que algo iba mal, algo que se confirmó cuando él regreso con un solo helado, del gusto que ella quería; él, quien casi no tenía dinero había gastado todo para cumplirle el capricho a ella, y aun así seguía avergonzado.

—¡Ven, vamos a comerlo juntos! —tomó el helado y mordió un poco la bola de crema, extendiéndole el cono al rubio para que también comiera—. ¡Pruébalo! Está delicioso.

El pequeño tomó una probadita del dulce, esperando que así su amiga se encontrara satisfecha por ello. Era el helado de ella, no quería comérselo él.

—Está rico. —comentó con una sonrisa, tratando de animarla a que comiera sola.

Notó las intenciones que él tenía y enseguida frunció el ceño, ¿Creía que ella se comería el helado sola, frente a las narices de él?

—Si no comes el helado conmigo, no voy a comerlo. — fue lo que pronuncio, esperando que aceptara aquello.

Aquél rubio soltó un leve bufido, continuando con su labor de comer poco a poco; de todas maneras no tenía mucha hambre.

—¿Así está bien? —preguntó algo fastidiado por su berrinche de niño.

Al ver que el rubio había comido la mitad asintió, comenzando a comer ella lo que quedaba de helado; no tardó mucho en acabarlo, sonriéndole al rubio con su rostro levemente sucio por el chocolate del helado.

—Tienes chocolate... —susurró éste limpiando cuidadosamente su rostro al igual que lo había hecho esta mañana con la leche—. Allí. —agregó limpiando su dedo en su ropa mientras sonreía; después de todo, no le habían enseñado que cosas como esas no debían hacerse.

La pequeña se avergonzó por ello pero no dudo en sonreírle a aquel chico, agradeciéndole por haberla ayudado con ello.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó, tirando la servilleta de papel donde le habían servido el helado a un cesto de basura que estaba cerca de ahí.

—Pues... —el chico trató de decir, pero al mirar como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse bajó su cabecita afligido. De verdad él quería compartir algo de tiempo con su nueva amiga en un lugar que le agradara—. Creo que tendremos que volver... Está a punto de llover, Tsubomi.

La pequeña levanto su mirada hasta el cielo y suspiró con resignación; tomó la mano de su amigo y le miró, esperando que le indicara para comenzar a caminar hacia el hogar de él. Al no vivir allí, ella no sabía dónde quedaba… y esperaba no tener que enfrentar una situación como la del día anterior.

—Perdón. —se disculpó en voz baja, tomando la manita de su amiga para comenzar su recorrido. Caminaron por muchas calles al igual que el día anterior y debieron entrar por el mismo sitio; se sentía algo incómodo por cómo todo el viaje ella estuvo callada y sin comentar nada de nada—. Creo que mamá aún no llega... ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

La de cabellos verdes volteó a verle, parpadeando un poco; él, quien la había sacado de la hambruna, quien le había dado un hogar, quien había gastado sus ahorros en darle un dulce… ¿Cómo podía enojarse con alguien que la había ayudado tanto?

—No estoy enojada, solo me preocupa… que tu madre haya llegado y te golpee por haberme dado su falda… —comentó.

La miró conmovido mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa, totalmente llena con su inocencia.

—No te preocupes, eso no pasará. —le dijo para reconfortarla—. Pero... Si sucediera...No quiero que interfieras, Tsubomi.

Lo miró, anonada por lo que le había pedido; ¿Acaso iba en serio? ¿Permitir que la madre de él lo maltratara como quisiera?

—No creo que pueda prometer algo como eso —refunfuñó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el suelo.

—No quiero que te lastime a ti. —susurró con algo de pena. Si es que su madre llegaba a lastimar a su amiga... Jamás podría perdonárselo—. Además sabes bien que me lo merezco... ¡Así que no tienes que preocuparte por mi! —exclamó con alegría, tratando de convencerla de esa forma... Aún sabiendo que sería inútil.

—¡Pues que me lastime, no me importa si es con tal de protegerte! – Exclamó, mirándole con algo de enojo—. ¿¡Por qué dices que mereces cosas tan crueles como esas!? ¡No has hecho nada malo, eres un gran niño! Incluso ayudas a alguien como yo que jamás debió de haber nacido… tú te mereces ser feliz.

El rubio bufó levemente; de todas maneras, aquella niña no era nadie para decirle esas cosas.

—Yo no merezco felicidad, mi madre la merece. —dijo haciendo una pausa— Yo se la arrebaté.

Al escuchar aquello se quedó en silencio, no porque no supiera que decirle, sino… porque en él se vio ella misma, una situación diferente con el mismo resultado; ambos habían arrebatado la felicidad de alguien más.

Mordió su labio inferior.

—¡No es justo lo que dices! —soltó la mano de él, claramente ofendida—. ¡No es justo!

—¿Y por qué no es justo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos—. Soy un niño... Pero puedo comprender la culpa que tengo. —susurró bajando su cabeza—. Sino tuviera la culpa, mi madre no me golpearía de esa manera. —agregó.

—¡Entonces no quiero volver contigo! —exclamó, inflando sus mejillas—. ¡Si tú no puedes ser feliz, entonces yo tampoco lo merezco! —añadió, sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

—¡Pero me lo prometiste! —gritó visiblemente afectado—. ¡Dijiste que seríamos mejores amigos por siempre! Además...Cuando estoy contigo...Me siento feliz. —musitó desviando su mirada; de nada le servía si ella iba a abandonarlo de todas maneras.

La de cabellos verdes quedó sorprendida al escuchar aquello, chasqueó su lengua e infló sus mejillas; se sentía incapaz de arrebatarle la poca felicidad que tenía, aun cuando él creyera que no merecía nada de ello.

Suspiró.

—Eso es jugar sucio. —se quejó, mirando hacia otro lado— …No me iré. —refunfuñó.

Levantó su mirada con alegría, como si mágicamente toda esa energía que lo caracterizaba hubiera vuelto inminentemente a su joven cuerpo. La abrazó mientras reía, dando la discusión sobre aquél tema como terminado.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó—. ¡Te quiero, Tsubomi!

Gruñó, avergonzada por las últimas palabras que el chico le dio a lo que solo le susurró un suave "yo también" luego de ello miró la ropa que estaba usando… y supo que era hora de cambiarse.

—Tengo que cambiar de ropa antes que tu madre llegue. —le dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

—Oh, es cierto. —dijo corriendo hasta su habitación para buscar la dañada camiseta con la que había encontrado a la peliverde—. ¡Toma, apresúrate, mamá debe estar por llegar!

La de cabellos verdes asintió, comenzando a quitarse la falda de la madre de él para colocarse su camiseta… entonces fue que escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos ir hacia allí.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

Aquella mujer miró a ambos niños de manera interrogante, sosteniendo a duras penas unas cuantas bolsas, aparentemente de comida. La situación desfavorecía a ambos menores a tal punto en que podía llegar a ser peligroso.

—¿Qué están haciendo? —preguntó mirando su falda que yacía en el suelo—. ¿Acaso le prestaste mi ropa, Shuuya?

El rubio tragó saliva sin contestar.

Y, ante aquello, la de cabellos verdes se puso enseguida frente al pequeño, como si estuviera protegiéndolo; él no quería que ella interfiriera, entonces ella iba a evitar que lo golpearan.

—¡Yo la tomé porque no tenía que ponerme, él trató de detenerme y no le hice caso! —dijo apresuradamente, claramente se notaba la mentira que la pequeña había dicho para proteger al de cabellos dorados—. Él no tiene la culpa de esto.

La señora volvió a mirar a ambos mientras daba un largo suspiro; a pesar de todo conocía a su hijo y sabía que aquella situación era completamente al revés.

—No te preocupes, pequeña. —dijo entregándole a la peliverde las bolsas—. Esto es ropa, la compré para ti.

La menor parpadeó ante ello, mirando las bolsas que le había entregado; dudó un momento pero las abrió, observando lo que había en el interior de aquella bolsa; efectivamente, había ropa.

Levantó su rostro, viendo a aquella mujer… ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué… me estás dando esto? —preguntó.

—Porque, por alguna razón, pareces especial para mi hijo. —dijo de manera levemente insolente—. Te recomendaría que no preguntes tanto y agradezcas lo que te dan.

La de cabellos verdes infló sus mejillas y tomo la bolsa, diciendo un suave "gracias"; aunque le hubiera dado algo ella seguía desconfiando de esa mujer.

—De nada. —susurró cortante—. Prepararé la cena, por mientras ustedes jueguen o yo qué sé.

El pequeño miró a su amiga de reojo, observando cómo ella comenzaba a sacar la ropa de dentro de la bolsa.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —preguntó sonriendo, dejando atrás la tensión del momento.

La menor miro a su amigo, parpadeando un poco; se quedo pensando durante unos segundos lo que podrían hacer juntos.

—No lo sé, ¿Jugar o dibujar? Aunque con la lluvia que hay no creo que podamos salir. —comentó.

—¡Dibujemos! —exclamó, entonces, con alegría y emoción—. Tengo algunos lápices que mi madre me regaló...La verdad no dibujo muy bien pero...¡Me encantaría volver a intentarlo! Sobre todo si es contigo, Tsubomi~

La de cabellos verdes se avergonzó ante lo último pero le sonrió, tomando su mano con dulzura e inocencia. Comenzó a caminar junto a él, esperando que la guiara.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó el rubio cuando después de estar varios minutos buscando sus crayones por toda su casa, pudo encontrarlos, sacando también dos hojas de papel blancas, la cual una de ellas le entregó a la peliverde—. Toma~ —dijo llevándosela hasta la mesa del comedor, donde dejó caer los lápices y el papel—. ¿Qué vamos a dibujar?

—No lo sé, ¿Hay algo en especial que quieras dibujar, Shuuya? —fue lo que la pequeña dijo mientras miraba los crayones, aquellos que estaban perfectamente cuidados por lo que dedujo que para el rubio tenían un gran valor sentimental—. ¿Estas seguro que puedo usar estos crayones?

—Claro que puedes. —respondió sonriendo, mientras tomaba uno de color verde—. Y...Creo que ya sé qué dibujaré~

La pequeña sonrió y rápidamente tomo un crayón amarillo; iba a dibujar un animalito que le hacía acordar a él, dibujo que probablemente le regalaría.

Y así pasó el tiempo, hasta que ambos niños lograron terminar sus respectivos dibujos: Kano lo terminó primero, por lo que tuvo que esperar que su amiga terminara el suyo antes de mostrárselo.

—Bien...Ahora...¡Muéstrame tu dibujo! —exclamó alegremente, escondiendo el de él detrás de su espalda.

La de cabellos verdes infló sus mejillas al ver que tendría que ir primero pero de todos modos acepto; mostró el dibujo que había hecho: un gato dorado el cual tenía los mismos ojos que él.

—Lo hice para ti. Este gato me recuerda mucho a ti, Shuuya. —se lo extendió, esperando que él lo aceptara y le gustara.

El chico lo tomó mirándolo con algo de pena; su dibujo era en absoluto tan lindo y especial como el de ella. Musitó un leve "gracias" tratando de ocultar el suyo, apretándolo ligeramente con sus manos.

¿Y si no le gustaba?

—Mmm...El mío...No sé si te guste... —susurró mordiendo su labio inferior. Llegaba a ser casi increíble como aquél muchacho podía cambiar tan rápidamente de estado de ánimo.

Al escuchar aquello infló sus mejillas, ¡No era justo que ella le mostrara su dibujo y él no hiciera lo mismo! Pero supuso que él tenía miedo de ser rechazado así que cambio su personalidad tsundere a una pequeña sonrisa.

—¡Deseo verlo de todos modos, Shuuya! —le animó, colocando sus manos en sus hombros.

—Uhm...Está bien... —susurró sacando finalmente el dibujo detrás de él, mostrándoselo mientras desviaba la mirada: era un dibujo de ella y él tomados de las manos; claro, en diseño "palito" como los niños de su edad suelen hacerlo.

Al ver aquello parpadeó pero... terminó por sonreír conmovida; era la primera vez que alguien le daba un regalo así por lo que a sus ojos, aquel dibujo era hermoso. Lo tomo entre sus manos, avergonzada.

—Es hermoso, Shuuya —fue lo que le dijo, agradecida por su regalo.

Entonces, una gran sonrisa adornó el rostro del rubio al momento en que escuchó eso, abrazándola fuertemente por dedicarle aquellas palabras que en su vida alguien había osado mencionar.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó dándole sin querer un beso en su mejilla. Pero, al darse cuenta, no se avergonzó; los besos se daban a la persona que querías, ¿verdad?

Fue todo lo contrario a la peliverde que se sonrojó enormemente al sentir como besaba su mejilla, algo que nadie en su vida había hecho con ella; le miró, confundida ante ello, sin saber cómo reaccionar frente a esa muestra de afecto por parte del rubio.

—¿Q-Qué fue eso, Shuuya? —preguntó, confundida por todo ello.

—¡Te quiero! —exclamó; ya comenzaba a agradarle esa palabra—. ¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

La menor se avergonzó aún más, pero de alguna forma todo eso le llegó; era la primera vez que… alguien le decía aquellas palabras.

— … Y-Yo igual, Shuuya. —respondió.

—La cena está lista. —pudo escuchar el rubio que su mamá los llamaba, por lo que sonrió alegremente.

Tomó la mano de su amiga y la dirigió hasta la habitación que compartían.

—¡Usa la ropa que mi madre te compró, así ella estará más feliz!

La de cabellos verdes bufó pero terminó por asentir; no tenía deseos de usar aquellas prendas, pero si él se lo pedía no le iba a quedar otra opción.

—Está bien… —se resignó, dando un gran suspiro mientras ingresaba en la habitación.

El chico la esperó unos momentos fuera de la habitación, no sin antes ir a avisarle a su madre para evitarse los problemas que vendrían por desobedecerla.

Suspiró, entonces su madre no era la única que se tardaba cien años en arreglarse...

* * *

><p><strong><strong>r<strong>**υno carтwrιgн****т****


End file.
